epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Eyeless Jack vs The Blinded - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 3
Go read this cool stuff! once you're done doing that, congratulations, you've read more important things then this blog. Now you may read this blog. Hello everybody, welcome back to another episode of Epic Rap Battles of Horror. Todays matchup is one GIR has known about for some time, but anyways, todays battle pits the Blinded, a ghostly spirit wondering around looking for her eyes, seeing eye to eye with Eyeless Jack, the blue spirit wandering cryptid-esque creepypasta, in pretty much the horror version of Stevie Wonder vs Ray Charles. Minus the piano. Anyways, this was technically ''suggested by a WC, but I had it planned before he commented it, however, he made the you decide picture anyways. I also make my own title cards now, if that matters. One last thing, the next battle will either be the Valentines Day special or just a normal battle, it depends on timing, but the hint at the end of this blog is for the normal battle, not the Valentines Day one. That all aside, I'm out of stuff to ramble about, so enjoy the battle. Oh, and I reference this ''a lot ''so read up. Cast MrCreepyPasta as Eyeless Jack Lauren Flans as the Blinded Nice Peter as Mitch (cameo) Instrumental - Dark Moon Rising Intro '''Announcer: (0:10)' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle Eyeless Jack: (0:20) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Spirits, beware! This liver eating killer is about to attack with raps! Take caution, I rip beats with the shark teeth you find beneath this mask! Your spirit ass will regret the past if you test Eyeless Jack! I lash this track! Nobody would believe in this Paranormal Trash! Through victims, I’m slashing, through this witch, I’m bashing, You’re devoid of all humor but you know how to leave a Jack Laughing! You’ll be left in the Calamity when I step into your manor! HA! And when it’s over, you’ll fear my name worse than you fear cameras! Blinded Woman: (0:42) My eyes… my eyes… I cannot see this opponent here before me, But it can’t be so bad being blind, at least I can’t read your story, Won’t take the Viewfinder to find a loophole through your corny lies, And wreck your mortal life harder then when you were used as a human sacrifice! It’s so dark, yet I can still see through these gouged out eyes That I’d lead you to demise faster than the Crimson Butterfly Even Miku would put up a stronger fight then this cliche’d shrew Because dude, I hate you even more than your own creator hates you Eyeless Jack: (1:03) You think you’re cracking this? A slagging witch from an inadequate Game where you get beat seven times by two incestous protagonists! Well tackle this! Mock those two spikes stuck through your skull, bitch! With super-human hearing, I can tell your raps were bullshit! You’re more of a zero then your film, knowing how this joker fights, So stay alert for fright or you’re going to lose your kidneys overnight! I’m taking on the Ripper, you’re constrained to haunting as a spineless hack, But rest in pieces with Edwin, because the last thing you see is Eyeless Jack! Blinded Woman: (1:24) Calling my game inadequate? Your story is completely bizzare, I’ll leave you with scars more painful than hot blood and tar! So crawl on back to your burrow, you eldritch blue-baby weirdo, With no divine abilities, you’ll be the next to haunt the Himuro! But unlike you, I won’t be kind enough to leave you the stitches, Thinking my sisters are bad, you must be as oblivious as Mitch is! You’ve been'' fatally framed'' - Left bleeding maroon cause you’re a dead show, “Eyeless Jack has been removed from this battle cause the Blinded said so” Announcer: (1:46) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! Outro Who won? Eyeless Jack The Blinded HINT FOR THE NEXT BATTLE: Category:Blog posts